DOAngels : Cauchemar et rêve
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Un de mes lecteurs m'a demandé d'écrire une histoire plus dramatique entre Leon et Ada. Cette proposition ne m'a pas inspiré au départ, jusqu'à ce que j'aie une petite idée, un peu différente, que j'ai eu envie de développer. J'espère que ça plaira !


**Cauchemar et rêve**

Courant à travers les ruelles sordides de Raccoon City aussi vite que le leur permettaient leurs jambes, deux partenaires improbables tentaient d'échapper à l'Enfer. Un tout jeune agent de police dont le premier jour de service s'était transformé en un cauchemar éveillé, et une mystérieuse jeune femme vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge dont les aptitudes au combat et la maîtrise des armes en feu trahissaient pourtant qu'elle n'était certainement pas venue dans cette ville pour une simple soirée mondaine… Mais peu importaient les raisons de leur présence ici, désormais : le sort avait fait d'eux des alliés, et leur unique but était de survivre.

Toute la ville était peuplée de morts-vivants, à présent. Avec la lenteur et l'incompréhension des autorités locales, les quelques incidents isolés du début s'étaient changés en une épidémie meurtrière. Presque tous les habitants avaient ainsi été décimés, avant de se relever d'entre les morts pour devenir plus sauvages que des bêtes enragées. Leur volonté de tuer, de se repaître de la chair de leurs victimes, était manifeste, et implacable. Nul ne pourrait survivre longtemps s'il restait dans cette ville maudite. Il leur fallait s'enfuir. Le plus loin possible.

Mais courir bêtement droit devant eux ne les aurait pas menés si loin, et ne leur permettrait certainement pas de s'en sortir. S'ils voulaient survivre, il leur fallait être malins et surtout très prudents. Ils devaient éviter l'affrontement avec ces morts-vivants aussi souvent que possible. Ils n'étaient que deux, et pouvaient presque compter les munitions de leurs armes sur les dix doigts de leurs mains. Attirer l'attention de ces choses leur ferait encourir le risque de se retrouver dépassés par le nombre, acculés. Ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. La discrétion était bel et bien leur meilleure arme. Car ils comptaient bien repartir tous les deux vivants de cet enfer.

Ils n'eurent pourtant parfois pas le choix. En passant dans l'allée étroite derrière une supérette qu'ils avaient cru déserte, les deux partenaires s'étaient retrouvés encerclés. Les morts avançaient vers eux de leur démarche désarticulée des deux côtés. Ils ne pouvaient plus ni avancer, ni reculer. Pas sans se battre. Alors ils n'hésitèrent pas, et chacun dégaina son pistolet.

Chacun de leurs tirs devait être précis, pour ne pas gaspiller leurs précieuses munitions. Le moyen le plus efficace d'arrêter ces choses, c'était de viser la tête. Une petite cible, difficile à atteindre si elle était en mouvement. La précipitation aurait été la pire des réactions. La lenteur de ces morts-vivants était un avantage dont ils devaient tirer profit pour prendre le temps de viser soigneusement.

Et lorsque l'ennemi s'approchait de trop près, il ne fallait surtout pas hésiter. De si près, une arme à feu ne produirait que peu de résultats. Le jeune policier comptait davantage sur son couteau à cran d'arrêt la femme en robe rouge, sur sa prodigieuse habileté aux arts martiaux. L'objectif était toujours le même : déconnecter leur cerveau du reste de leur corps. En le réduisant en charpie à coups de couteau ou en brisant la colonne vertébrale en leur tordant le cou.

Mais ils ne devaient surtout pas, surtout pas laisser un seul de ces enragés les mordre.

Finalement, les deux partenaires prirent le dessus sur leurs assaillants dont le nombre s'était considérablement réduit. C'était à leur entraînement rigoureux qu'ils devaient leur survie. Tous deux n'étaient pas des anges… et cet enfer avait vite fait de les transformer en véritables démons. Ils ne reculaient devant rien pour assurer leur protection. Aucun d'eux ne s'en réjouissait, mais il n'y avait désormais plus la moindre place pour la pitié, ici.

En jetant son dernier adversaire au sol avant de lui réduire la cervelle en bouillie d'un violent coup de pied, le policier s'exclama, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Eh, Ada ! Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir évincer tes prétendants !

– Ah ! Fais la queue comme tout le monde, chéri ! »

Tout en adressant cette réponse sarcastique à son partenaire, la jeune femme en robe rouge asséna au dernier mort-vivant encore debout une volée de coups de pied à la poitrine destinée à le tenir à distance, puis conclut par un coup de pied circulaire à la tête qui envoya celle-ci s'écraser brusquement contre un mur de briques sales. La boîte crânienne ne résista pas au choc, et son contenu ramolli s'en déversa tandis que le corps flasque retombait sur le sol, finalement inanimé.

Ada se tourna alors vers son partenaire, à peine essoufflée, et tous les deus se sourirent. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient fait un sacré bout de chemin ensemble ! D'où la complicité qui s'était déjà installée entre eux.

Mais le sourire d'Ada se transforma bien vite en une expression d'effroi.

« Leon, attention ! »

Surgissant de derrière une benne à ordure qui l'avait jusque-là dissimulé à la vue des deux compagnons d'infortune, un zombie se jeta sur Leon et referma sur lui l'étreinte implacable de ses bras froids et poisseux. Bien qu'il se débattît, le policier, dont les mains étaient entravées, ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour se défaire de son agresseur tout juste pouvait-il le maintenir à distance. Ada braqua aussitôt son arme vers lui et tenta d'ajuster sa visée aussi calmement et précisément que possible. Elle ne devait pas rater son coup, ou ce serait la mauvaise cible qui périrait. Mais elle devait pourtant faire vite, car le mort-vivant tentait déjà de mordre le bras de Leon, bien que ce dernier luttât avec acharnement pour l'en empêcher.

Ce fut au moment où Leon poussa un cri déchirant de douleur qu'Ada pressa enfin la détente. Touchée de plein fouet, la tête du zombie explosa et ses morceaux sanguinolents se répandirent dans toute la ruelle. Mais il n'y avait pas que la cervelle du zombie parmi ces débris. Entre les dents déchaussées de leur mâchoire disloquée s'envolait un bout de la chair encore vivante et fraîche du bras droit de Leon… Transi de douleur, le policier tomba sur un genou en tenant sa blessure.

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit aussitôt la jeune femme en robe rouge.

– Tout va bien, mentit Leon d'une voix éraillée en écartant sa main de la plaie. Ce n'est qu'une petite morsure. »

Tous deux se fixèrent dans un silence pesant, le regard grave. Aucun d'eux n'ignorait que cette morsure n'avait absolument rien de bénin. Tous les deux savaient ce que cela signifiait. Ils ne le savaient que trop bien… mais ils choisirent de ne pas en faire cas. Ada pansa la plaie pour arrêter le saignement, Leon prit quelques instants pour se remettre de la douleur lancinante qui lui engourdissait le bras… puis ils reprirent ensemble leur route, comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'ils seraient enfin sortis de cet enfer, il serait alors temps d'aviser. Mais pour l'heure, ils ne pouvaient se laisser distraire de leur objectif commun. Quitter cette ville.

Pourtant, Leon montra très vite des signes de faiblesse. Sa blessure le lançait de plus en plus, Ada le savait en constatant qu'il se tenait à présent le bras presque constamment. Elle avait déjà dû plusieurs fois réduire son allure car il peinait à la suivre, trébuchait régulièrement sans aucune raison. Il pantelait, respirait péniblement, et son visage était blanc comme un linge.

Et finalement, alors qu'ils traversaient une énième ruelle sombre et étroite, il ne put aller plus loin.

Lorsque Ada, concernée, voulut s'approcher de lui, il se détourna brusquement, faisant face au mur. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de partir, il tomba à genoux en gémissant, se retenant au mur.

« Leon ? s'écria Ada, terriblement inquiète. Est-ce que… ?

– Va-t-en ! la coupa-t-il. Tu ne peux plus rien pour m'aider, laisse-moi ici. »

Non. Elle ne le voulait pas l'entendre dire une chose aussi cruelle.

« Tout va bien se passer ! tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. On va s'en sortir, toi et moi !

– Va-t-en ! Personne ne peut plus rien pour m'aider ! Va-t-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

– Hors de question ! répliqua la jeune femme en rouge, suppliante. Je refuse de t'abandonner !

– Ada, hoqueta Leon, à bout de souffle comme la douleur, atroce, lui pénétrait tout le corps et le tétanisait, il le faut. Je… ne… veux pas… te faire de mal…

– Tu ne me feras aucun mal ! assura la jeune femme. Je t'en prie, Leon, laisse-moi t'aider ! Laisse-moi t'emmener ! On y est presque ! On aura bientôt quitté cette ville tous les deux ! »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune policier ne lui répondit que par un hurlement terrifiant. Un cri de douleur à lui glacer le sang. Ada pouvait voir la main qu'il pressait sur la blessure de son bras se crisper si fort dessus qu'elle pourrait lui briser l'os. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, les bras croisés, à le regarder souffrir de la sorte. Elle voulait lui venir en aide, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle devait lui venir en aide !

Et alors qu'elle tenta à nouveau de s'approcher, Leon, sans doute pour essayer de calmer la douleur qui le torturait, se mit à flanquer de violents coups de tête dans le mur devant lui. Si fort qu'Ada put entendre, pétrifiée d'horreur, plusieurs os craquer. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir pas se tuer !

Puis il se figea soudain. Un absurde sursaut d'espoir inonda alors le cœur de la jeune femme. C'était fini. La douleur devait être enfin passée. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir de cette ville ensemble.

« Je t'en prie, Ada, il faut que tu t'en ailles. »

La voix de Leon… n'était plus celle de Leon. Elle était devenue rauque et caverneuse. Eteinte, presque morte. Horrifiée, Ada n'osait plus bouger. Elle refusait tout simplement de l'admettre… mais elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Et le fait de se savoir impuissante la rendait folle de détresse.

« Ada, si seulement… si seulement tu savais… combien je t'… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Au lieu de cela, il se remit à se défoncer le crâne contre le mur. Ada eut beau le supplier, lui hurler d'arrêter, il n'en fit rien et continua jusqu'à ce que tout son corps ne finisse par s'immobiliser totalement.

Lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus remuer, Ada su qu'il était…

Pourtant, un râle naquit bientôt dans la poitrine du jeune policier. Brusquement, un sursaut l'agita, souleva ses épaules. Ses mains, fébriles, se mirent à ramper sur le mur, cherchant à s'y agripper. Lentement, comme si toutes ses articulations étaient grippées, Leon se releva. Un instant encore, Ada fut prise d'une bouffée d'espoir… Mais tout espoir s'évanouit lorsque le jeune policier se tourna vers elle.

Le beau visage de Leon était à présent barré par un horrible rictus de douleur, complètement défiguré par les coups violents qu'il avait donnés contre le mur, et ses yeux injectés de sang pleuraient des flots d'un rouge écarlate. En l'apercevant, il se mit à avancer vers elle, d'une démarche chancelante et les bras tendus en avant pour l'attraper.

Le cœur d'Ada se brisa. Leon Scott Kennedy n'était plus. Il était devenu l'une de ces choses qui se relevaient d'entre les morts pour dévorer les vivants.

La bave aux lèvres, Leon essaya de l'attraper, et Ada n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver. La lenteur et la maladresse de ses mouvements étaient caractéristiques. Tout comme le grognement animal qu'il poussa en manquant sa proie puis en se remettant à sa poursuite. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

« Non, Leon ! essaya-t-elle vainement de le raisonner. Entends ma voix. C'est moi, Ada ! Je sais que tu ne me veux aucun mal ! »

Elle savait pourtant que c'était inutile. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Elle savait qu'il était mort.

Et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, maintenant…

Ses mains tremblantes s'agrippèrent toutes deux à son arme, tentant de la maintenir aussi fermement que possible. Pointée. Sur sa cible. Mais elle ne put tirer. Elle n'arrivait à viser convenablement. Elle dut à nouveau esquiver Leon qui se jetait sur elle en rauquant. S'écartant de lui le plus loin possible, elle leva de nouveau son arme, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de ses muscles qui l'empêchaient de viser.

Enfin, le guidon et la hausse se trouvèrent alignés avec la tête de Leon. Mais son doigt refusait de presser la détente. Même si elle savait qu'il n'était déjà plus de ce monde, elle était incapable de tirer. Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ils avaient tous les deux su dès le début que cela finirait ainsi. Elle ne pouvait plus que fuir ou l'abattre, désormais.

Mais l'idée d'abandonner Leon ici dans cet état lui parut bien pire que celle de mettre un terme à son calvaire.

Ce fut donc pour son salut qu'Ada crispa finalement son doigt sur la détente. Si fort que son tir manqua d'être trop imprécis. La tête de Leon explosa pourtant littéralement, alors qu'il s'était trouvé sur le point de refermer ses bras sur elle, l'aspergeant de son sang épais et de sa chair morte. Le corps du jeune homme tomba devant elle à genoux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, une mare de sang sombre et visqueux s'écoulant de son cou.

Lorsque Ada baissa son arme encore fumante, elle était plus tremblante que jamais et peinait même à tenir debout. Son regard ne parvenait à se détacher du corps à présent définitivement sans vie de son partenaire. Et elle ne supportait pas cette vue. Pour la toute première fois, presser la détente, tuer l'une de ces choses… lui avait fait horriblement mal.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et vomit sur le béton noir.

Après le tumulte qui avait régné dans la ruelle, le silence s'était à nouveau imposé, presque étouffant. C'était une évidence : toute la ville était désormais morte. Morte, comme Leon Scott Kennedy.

Ada commençait à se sentir coupable. Lorsque le zombie s'était jeté sur Leon, elle avait immédiatement su ce qu'elle devait faire. Pourtant, elle avait hésité, craignant de manquer sa cible ou que sa balle ne traverse la tête du mort-vivant et que Leon ne soit blessé par sa faute. Une professionnelle comme elle savait cependant que tout aurait mieux valu qu'une morsure d'un de ces morts-vivants contaminés. Leon aurait pu survivre à une blessure par balle. Mais il avait été condamné dès l'instant où il avait été mordu. Et c'était à cause d'elle, qui avait pris bien trop de temps à réagir, curieusement répugnée à l'idée de lui faire le moindre mal.

A vouloir ainsi bêtement lui épargner d'être blessé, elle l'avait condamné à mort…

Ada était à présent anéantie par cette évidence. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide, Leon et elle seraient peut-être déjà hors de la ville à l'heure qu'il était, tous deux sains et saufs. Elle avait failli. Et par sa faute, Leon était mort.

Alors Ada prit sa décision.

Ses jambes ne flageolaient plus, à présent, et le mouvement de son bras, lorsqu'elle amena le canon de son pistolet jusque sous son menton, était parfaitement assuré. Cette fois-ci, l'index d'Ada était complètement détendu. Elle était sereine, froidement résolue.

A quoi bon s'en sortir, maintenant ? A quoi bon ? Tout cela n'en valait plus la peine. Elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas rejoindre Leon au Paradis. Si un tel endroit existait, ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire lui en interdirait l'accès et la condamnerait à l'Enfer. Mais il n'y avait rien au-delà. Rien. Et l'Enfer, elle s'y trouvait déjà. C'était cette ville dans laquelle les morts revenaient à la vie, mise à feu et à sang, et c'était, au-dehors, ce monde répugnant dans lequel il lui faudrait continuer à vivre… sans lui.

Non, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'en sortir.

Elle ne serait qu'un cadavre de plus jonchant les ruelles sordides de Raccoon City.

Le coup de feu la réveilla en sursaut, résonnant dans sa tête avec fracas. Elle s'était dressée à demi d'un bond, haletante, et elle ne voyait rien. Il faisait noir.

Mais il faisait noir parce que c'était la nuit. Et le silence de la chambre était calme, apaisant. Elle sentit remuer sur son ventre le bras de Leon passé autour de sa taille. Son agitation soudaine semblait l'avoir réveillé, lui aussi.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Leon d'une voix concernée en se redressant à son tour.

Les yeux à présent habitués à la pénombre d'Ada lui permirent de distinguer les traits familiers du jeune policier dont elle avait fait la connaissance à Raccoon City… bien des années plus tôt. A cette époque, c'était lui qui l'avait crue morte.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Un horrible cauchemar… »

Leon parut surprit. Il était si rare de voir de la détresse se peindre dans ses beaux yeux noisette que c'en était… véritablement bouleversant…

« Raconte-moi » dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Ada lui sourit en secouant la tête.

« Non… Je préfère ne plus y penser. »

Elle n'était à vrai dire pas encore bien réveillée et peinait encore à s'extraire du souvenir affreux de ce mauvais songe.

« Dans ce cas, fit-il d'une voix mutine, je pense savoir comment t'aider à oublier… »

Pour Leon, le visage encore empreint d'angoisse de la jeune femme et la vue de son corps nu et en nage créaient un contraste curieusement excitant qui l'emplissait d'un désir presque irrépressible.

Tandis qu'il l'attirait contre le lit sans qu'elle puisse lui opposer la moindre résistance, la main que Leon avait laissée abandonnée sur son ventre descendit soudainement vers son pubis. Ada fut alors prise d'un troublant étourdissement qui ne l'aida guère à faire davantage la différence entre rêve et réalité… ou entre cauchemar et rêve, plutôt…

« Je te trouve bien humide, pour une femme qui vient de faire un horrible cauchemar, persifla Leon lorsque ses doigts entrouvrirent les portes de sa féminité.

– Tais-toi, malotru » répliqua-t-elle en attirant sa bouche vers la sienne.

Le baiser qu'elle lui donna était dévorant de passion. Comme s'ils avaient été séparés l'un de l'autre de trop longues années. Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté cette chambre, ni même ce lit, depuis des heures. Mais cette ardeur soudaine, ravivée, n'était absolument pas pour le déplaire. Il décuplait au contraire ce désir infini qu'il semblait ne pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir pour elle…

Délaissant soudain la bouche avide d'Ada, Leon glissa le long de son cou pour aller s'en prendre à l'un de ses mamelons délicats qu'il avait le sentiment de n'avoir que depuis bien trop longtemps négligés. Le gémissement de plaisir étouffé de la jeune femme pressée contre lui et le bref tressaillement de son corps le convainquirent qu'elle devait être du même avis que lui…

Bientôt, ses doigts curieux, fureteurs, aventuriers, en vinrent à s'enfoncer dans des profondeurs insondables où régnait un climat brûlant et moite qui leur parut diablement accueillant.

La tête d'Ada lui tournait. Les langoureuses succions des lèvres de Leon sur son sein sensible, les intromissions subreptices et répétées de ses doigts agiles dans l'abîme de son bas‑ventre produisaient quantité de sons humides, obscènes… qui petit à petit la rassuraient, l'extirpaient des visions d'horreur qui avaient habité, quelques instants plus tôt, son esprit tourmenté. Tourmenté par la peur de le perdre, à l'heure où il lui en restait si peu à partager rien qu'avec lui. Mais ce délectable vertige n'était pas encore suffisant, ça ne la satisfaisait toujours pas.

« Leon, s'il te plaît… » l'interrompit-elle en relevant son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, un délice dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

Un sourire concupiscent étira ses jolies lèvres mouillées de sueur et de la salive de leur baiser.

« Donne-moi du plaisir avec ta bouche, requit-elle, presque suppliante, comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

Ada avait cessé depuis longtemps, déjà, de compter le nombre d'orgasmes qu'il lui avait offerts par ce biais. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il y en aurait bientôt un de plus…

Leon lui rendit son sourire, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis se coula entre les cuisses de la jeune femme qu'elle ouvrait dans un mouvement infiniment lascif pour lui laisser le passage…

Et bientôt, très bientôt, Ada Wong put pleinement réaliser que l'homme qu'elle aimait était toujours bel et bien de ce monde… et qu'elle ne s'était elle-même jamais sentie aussi vivante.


End file.
